The Cullen's go to Hogwarts
by charlee13
Summary: Carlisle's old friend Albus wants him and his family to protect hogwarts. Set after Breaking Dawn and during Order of the Phoenix this is my first fanfic so please review
1. Really important announcement

_OK Because I am having a great writing week I am going to try and continue this story but also I am taking down the chapters and rewriting them ok. So I will post new chapters by at least Wednesday._

_Lots of luv and luck Charlee! _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was a bright sunny day where we were staying in New York, so Edward and I were spending it in bed. The house was quiet, Nessie had moved back to Forks with Jacob a few years back though we missed her we knew she was happier. It had only been ten years since I was changed, but Carlisle spoke and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Will everyone come down for a family meeting?" Carlisle said, from the dinning room and I heard Edward sigh.

"_Come on we should go down,"_ I thought to him and he smiled at me letting him into my thoughts. We walked down stairs to the dinning room and sat next to Esme and across from Alice and Jasper, we were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to come down which they did after ten minutes.

"I have call you all here to discuss where we are going to move next, now I have told the hospital that we will be moving to Florida in a month. Now I got an offer from an old friend who would like me to come work in the hospital wing." He was going to continue but Jasper interrupted.

"If it is an old friend then we couldn't go so why are we even discussing the possibility?" He said, Emmett and Rosalie nodded even Esme frowned though she looked a little confused.

"We actually my friend works at a school for witches and wizards so he knows of vampires the students are even taught of them though not of the real kind." He said, and I was confused witches and wizards existed, actually maybe I should have seen this coming. I mean if werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires exists why didn't witches it made some sense, then I noticed Edward frowning at Carlisle.

"Didn't the war end years ago?" Edward asked, and I frowned what war?

"It was supposed to but he never really died, well he came back before the end of the school year. Right now their ministry doesn't want to believe that he is back so he is getting anyone who will believe to get ready to fight." I frowned more what was he talking about?

"Um.. Carlisle could you explain to me what you are talking about because I am slightly confused. Could you explain what you are talking about?" I asked, I noticed Jasper and Alice looked confused too.

"Oh yes sorry, actually we only sent Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett to help last time. Well fourteen years ago a man who wanted power named Lord Voldemort tried to take over the wizarding world and he almost succeeded. Till one night he tried to go and kill a one year old boy," Esme gasped at the thought of killing a baby. "When he tried to the spell backfired and hit him, the child was left with a scar on his forehead. So my friend is restarting an organization that will try to fight him before he gets to powerful." Carlisle said, and I nodded along with Jasper and Alice.

"Well, I think we should help," I said to Carlisle who smiled at me, Esme nodded most likely thinking of the boy who lost his parents.

"I would like to go to I got along fairly will with a good amount of the people last time and it won't have changed much." Edward said, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, don't you Jazz?" Alice said looking at Jasper who nodded all that was left was Rosalie.

"Well everyone else wants to go so I'm in," She said sounding reluctant, Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Ok then Albus will be here at 2:00 pm so we have an hour till we have to meet him, will everyone meet in the living room at that time?" He said, and everyone nodded before getting up and walking out of the room. Edward and I didn't speak until we got to our room he looked somewhat sad though.

"How bad was it last time?" I asked, knowing that it might be worse this time, he shuddered before answering.

"Lots of people on our side died, Emmett was close friends with two twins they were jokesters I saw them die they fought until the end took anyone they could down with them. They started to pick us of one by one, Lily and James were the parents of the boy they were great people we hated to see them go." He said and I nodded wishing I could have met them.

"It will be ok we can do what we can to help their son," I said to him and he smiled a bit we just sat in silence until it was time to go down to the living room. When we got there Esme and Carlisle were there waiting for Albus which I remember him saying was his friends name. Once Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were here we waited for Albus to come at 2:00 pm the fire place blazed green and a man with long white hair and half moon spectacles.

"Ah, Albus it's wonderful to see you I am glad you could make the trip." Carlisle said getting up and hugging his old friend.

"Ah, yes Carlisle it seems like your family has grown quite a bit since the last time I saw them it was only you, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie but it seems like you have got three new members." He said smiling at Alice, Jasper and me.

"Well Albus we have decided to come and help with the Order," Carlisle said sitting next to Esme as Albus sat in the chair across from all of us.

"Ah wonderful now you children will be attending the school and telling the other children who's parents that are in the Order that they were home schooled and you and Esme thought it would be easier if they went to Hogwarts." He said and we all nodded agreeing to that. "Along with that you will need to separate them from 7th years, 5th years and 4th years." He continued and Carlisle nodded before speaking.

"Well Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett could pass for 7th years, Edward and Bella should be able to pass for 5th years and Alice can defiantly pass for a 4th year." Carlisle said and I was wondering how old we were going to be.

"Great then Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be 17 and keeping an eye on Fred and George, Edward and Bella will be 15 and keeping an eye on Ron, Hermione and Harry which should keep them busy." He said chuckling at that before continuing, "Alice will be 14 and just have to keep an eye on Ginny." He said and we all nodded.

"Ok Albus I have told the hospital that I would be leaving in a month but if you need me earlier then I would be ok with telling them that I have to leave early." Carlisle said, and Albus nodded.

"We do need all the help we can get could you be ready in two weeks?" Albus asked and Carlisle nodded. "Excellent I will come two weeks from now to pick everyone up it was wonderful to see you again." He said before stepping into the fire place an saying Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and disappeared into the green flames.

"Well he defiantly has a way with exits." I said and Edward smirked at me before nodding.

"Alright everyone I am going to go tell the hospital I have to leave in two weeks you all can start getting packed." Carlisle said as he and Esme left the room.

**Ok so this is a rewrite if the first chapter personally I think it makes more sense so hope you enjoy will try to post soon but that all depends on how long it takes me to post for my other two stories. Please review I won't post if I don't think people are reading.**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

BPOV

We were almost completely packed and ready to go we had gone to a store to get our wands but didn't stay long. It was interesting and the man who sold the wands had managed to give a vampire the creeps but he seemed kind. Emmett's wand was made with a dragon heartstring core, Rosalie's with mermaid hair, Alice with fairies wings, **(I am guessing on this core)** Esme with a unicorn hair and Jasper had a male unicorn hair. Edward managed to find his from last time and it had a phoenix feather, Carlisle refused to tell us what his was, and mine had a veela hair in it. Mr. Olivander had said that it was an import and was very complex but along with that Edward and Carlisle had both looked at each other when I got the wand like they knew something. We had also found out that becoming a vampire gave us the power to use the wand so we shouldn't have a problem with them.

"Everyone would you come downstairs Albus will be here in a few minutes?" Carlisle called, I looked at Edward and grabbed one of my bags as he got all the others before heading downstairs. When we got there Alice had several suit cases around her and was arguing with Esme.

"Alice we said everyone has to bring two suit cases at the most maybe three not twelve." Esme said as Alice pouted getting all her suit cases and heading upstairs to repack. As soon as everyone was in the living room ready to go the fire place blazed a bright green and Albus stepped out of the fire.

"Ah Carlisle I see your family is ready to go, I thought I would warn you some of the Order is warned not to mention anything about Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward being here during the last war. Also Emmet Fabian and Gideon Prewitt's older sister is now in the Order and she has two twin sons that are very much like her brothers." He said, Emmett grinned and nodded while Edward rolled his eyes, I saw Rosalie look slightly nervous about that.

"Now we will take a portkey to Number 12 Grimland Place," He said, pulling an old hairbrush out of his robes. "Now all you have to do is touch the brush and it will transport us to Grimland Place," He said and everyone grabbed on to the brush along with their bags, after a few seconds the brush glowed blue. I felt like I was being pulled by my stomach before I hit the ground and looked up to see a group of people standing there looking at us.

EPOV

I was immediately bombarded with thoughts from the people in the room.

"_Wow they haven't changed much have they well hopefully Emmett hasn't lost his sense of humor cause Moony is rarely using his." _A thought I recognized as Sirius who spent a good amount of time with Emmett playing jokes last time.

"_Well they certainly lovely looking though so thin such a shame and they won't be able to eat anything I give them."_ A motherly thought came from a woman with bright red hair. I started to get up we had all managed to fall except Carlisle who was now helping Esme up, I started to move to help Bella up who smiled and brushed herself off from the dust on the floor.

"Ah yes it looks like everyone is here well except for one person who won't be here for a while." Albus said, smiling at the people standing in the doorway, "Now why don't we go to the dining room and introduce ourselves. We all walked into the dining room and sat down in silence for a while before Albus spoke.

"Ok this is Mrs. Cullen, and their children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella." He said nodding to each of us before turning to the others.

"This is Sirius Black," He said nodding to Sirius who I remembered from last time only looking pale and as if he had lost a part of himself. "Remus Lupin," He nodded to Remus who's hair was a little gray and had more scars on him then the last time I had seen him. "Nymphadora Tonks," He said nodding to a young women with bright bubblegum pink hair who frowned.

"Don't call me Nymphadora I prefer Tonks," She said smiling at us I knew I recognized her from somewhere but I just couldn't remember it.

"Also Molly and Arthur Weasley and their children Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." He said nodding to the red haired adults and all the teenagers with red hair. "Also Hermione Granger," He nodded to a girl with bushy brown hair who smiled at us. " Ah well I must go I have some business to take care of so I will leave you all to get to know each other," Albus said getting up and walking out of the room, we all just sat there for a while in silence.

"Well um why don't I show you all to your rooms so you can get settled?" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to stand, the rest of us followed her out of the room. The halls were dark and dusty I tried not to look at some of the more disturbing items on the wall. "Ok now this is the girls room so you ladies can get settled also we have been locking the doors before we go to bed Sirius's house elf has been coming into rooms at night nearly gave Ron a heart attack." She said and Bella raised her eyebrow before she started to walk to the room with Alice and Rosalie following her, we continued to walk down the hall and up another set of stairs and stopped at another room. "Well um this is your boys room and the same thing for you it would be wise to lock the door," She said before walking down the hall with Carlisle and Esme following her.

"_They seem like sweet kids even for vampires and the big one must be Emmett my brothers mentioned he was a prankster I should keep him from Fred and George they don't need anymore ideas."_ She thought as she walked down the hall I chuckled a bit as I walked into the room she was right keeping Emmett away from Fred and George was a good idea.

"So what do you think of the kids Eddie?" Emmett said, and I frowned at him before responding.

"They seem fine the twins are interesting they remind me of their uncles, and Bill seemed to have his mind on some blonde girl from his work. Ron and Hermione seemed to be worrying about their friend Harry, you remember James and Lily's little boy the one who used to cry anytime he saw Emmett?" I asked, smirking at Emmett who pouted a bit that had always upset him because he wanted to play with Harry last time we were here. Jasper on the other hand was laughing at that before a few thought hit me.

"_Wonder what the new kids here are like maybe they will enjoy playing some pranks," _A thought from either Fred or George came from outside of the room before walking by I knew from Mrs. Weasley's thoughts that their room was next to ours. I knew that the rest of the day was going to be some what awkward and was not looking forward to it.

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a struggle with this chapter and with my last chapter for Next Generation Goes Back in Time. I will try update as soon as I can but it will take a while because I work on each of my stories one by one. Also for some of you Percy Jackson fans my sister has a story called Love to Burn it is pretty interesting her author name is Maddy Haddy. Also I love getting ideas and reviews it helps me write quicker so please review or send me a message.**


	4. Sorry

**Ok I am so sorry for this but I am having trouble writing the next chapter and I am having no time with semester exams coming up in a few weeks. Now I have ideas for the next few Chapters of my story Starting Over so I should be updating it soon. Hopefully I will be able to update after exams. **

**Once again I am so sorry but I really can't think of what else to write next.**

**Lots of luck Charlee!**


	5. Sorry Again

** Ok, yes I am doing an author's note and yes I know they suck but I think this is important. So from what I've heard from other writers a lot of stories are getting deleted for not meeting the requirements. I do not know if that includes mine. But if it does I will try to find a way to post them somewhere else. I am considering making a facebook page for the stories and will give you all the link once I figure out how to do that (I really don't have a clue how to do that). I hope my stories don't get deleted but who knows. **

**Lots of Love and Luck Charlee**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

BPOV

We sat around the table quietly as Mrs. Weasley made dinner.

"So how is Hogwarts?" I asked, hoping to start some conversation to get out of the awkwardness.

"It's good."

"I like it."

"Great teachers."

"Good food."

"It's fun." Was the scattered response.

"Great." I said, giving up on conversation, Emmett decided to pick up where I left off.

"So all you red-heads are related?" he asked, and they nodded. "Good to know." He said, and I slapped my forehead.

"Are you all related?" Ron asked, bluntly.

"Nope." Emmett said, and they seemed to wait for him to elaborate.

"Emmett and I are siblings." I said, and they nodded.

"So are Jasper and I." Rosalie said, looking up from her nails.

"And so are Edward and I." Alice said, smiling at them cheerfully.

"Interesting." Hermione said, and we all looked at her. "I mean it's weird how you all were adopted to magical parents and that you all have magic." She said, and Edward smirked.

"Not really. There are magical adoption centers." He said, and she looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't know that." She said, and he nodded.

"Ok now that you all are done making things awkward. Can we have a decent conversation with more than two word answers?" Sirius asked, and we all laughed. "I'm not kidding you know? Buckbeak has been my only company for the last year I need human interaction." He said, and we all laughed a little harder.

_Later that night_

"Bella." Alice said, from the other side of the dark room

"Yes?" I said, and she moved over to my bed.

"Come on we're all going down stairs to talk to some old friends." She said, and I got up following her down stairs into the kitchen where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were sitting. I went and sat next to Edward.

"So Bella you are the new addition to the family?" Sirius said.

"Yes I am." I said, and he nodded.

"What is he like now?" Esme asked, and everyone looked at her. "Harry, last time I saw him he was only one." She said,

"He's a sweet boy." Mrs. Weasley said, and Esme smiled.

"He looks like his father only with his mother's eyes." Remus said.

"Yes, I remember he had Lily's beautiful eyes." She said, and Sirius grinned.

"He seems a lot more like Lily than James." He said, and Emmett chuckled.

"So we should worry about him shouting at us for breaking rules too?" Emmett joked, and Sirius laughed.

"Doubt that he seems to get into trouble on his own quite easily." He said, and Emmett laughed.

"Where's the fun without a little trouble?" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"What trouble has he gotten into?" I asked.

"Well aside from aiding a criminal, and the Triwizard Tournament, I don't really know." Sirius said, and we all looked at each other.

"He saved Ginny from a basilisk in his second year and saved the sorcerer stone in his first." Mrs. Weasley said, and Sirius started to choke on his drink.

"He went up against a basilisk?" he said, sounding shocked.

"So we're going to have to really keep an eye on him aren't we?" I asked, and the other adults nodded.

"Yes, Harry did have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time when I was teaching at Hogwarts." Remus said, and we nodded.

"I understand. I seemed to always attract trouble when I was human." I said, and Emmett laughed.

"Trouble? You got hunted by a vampire, survived the Volturi, nearly got attacked by a vampire army, and nearly died who knows how many times." He said, and Edward frowned.

"Yeah, but everything's been peaceful for the last ten years." I said, and he laughed.

"Well the rest of us should get to bed." Mrs. Weasley said, and the other adults nodded getting up.

"We should probably read those books so that we don't fail our classes." I said, running upstairs and coming down with my books. I sat down and opened the Transfiguration book, Alice and Jasper followed and opened their books.

_9 in the morning_

"We are going to finish cleaning the meeting room so that the Order can have its meeting tonight." Mrs. Weasley said, as we all ate breakfast. I looked around to see that no one looked too happy.

_Later that evening_

"What are you all doing?" I heard Rosalie ask, when she opened the door.

"We're eavesdropping on the meeting." Fred or George said, to her and I got up and walked over to the door.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Because we want to know what's going on." Ron said, and I shrugged going back to my room. Rosalie left to go hang out with Emmett while I continued to read and listen to what they were listening too. I heard Mr. Weasley come running through the hall and into the meeting room.

"Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts and is going to have his wand confiscated." He said, out of breath.

"Arthur we should go to the Ministry. They cannot expel him without a trial." Dumbledore said, and I looked at Alice who seemed to be listening just like I was. I continued to listen and heard Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley leave through the fire.

** Ok so it might not be the best chapter but I really was trying to update. Be easy on me it's my Birthday. Just for anyone asking this is not a Bella Harry paring. So please review. **


End file.
